Peanut Butter and Porches
by Allow Me To Speak
Summary: A night at the Rockbells. Random, with no real plot. Enjoy. ; No pairings.


**I'm sorry I have not updated in such a long time… =[ Life has been hectic. But, on the bright side, it has been hectic and **_**happy**_**, so I am not complaining.**

**This fiction is dedicated to Moonrise31, for the prompt. Sorry, but it kind of derailed from the tracks…. ;)**

**[=)] – This is the Alcon. Al is trying to take over the world. Help the Alcon achieve world domination one message at a time.**

"…_We were foolish then but our trials served to make us strong,_

_the burdens are not yours alone, _

_you've sought the answers for so long but they're not free,_

_they cost you more than they cost me…_"

Winry absentmindedly hummed a song as she went down the stairs to get a glass of water. She _hated_ that song, but it had been stuck in her head all day long, and she simply could not get it out. She had finally forgotten about it by dinnertime, but now, at about two in the morning, there it was again. She would never get to sleep now.

Her footsteps made heavy thumping sounds as she thudded down the staircase. _Thump… Thump… Thump…Slam!_

… "Slam"?

Winry peered towards the direction of the noise. It was coming from the kitchen. It wasn't Grandma, Winry could still hear her snoring from upstairs. Was it Den? No… Den was still in her bedroom when she left. Curious, but still slightly asleep, Winry thudded towards the kitchen.

Well, it was dark at least.

There were slight shifting noises coming from the kitchen. Awake now, Winry grabbed her wrench off the worktable in case it was a burglar. Though, why a burglar would be in the kitchen, she hadn't thought.

Reaching the kitchen, Winry raised her wrench high above her head, and, aiming to the spot where she thought the perpetrator would be, she flipped on the light and released the silver weapon of mass destruction.

"OW! Dammit, Winry, what was that for?!"

Winry blinked. "ED! What are you doing in the kitchen at 2 A.M.?!"

Ed rubbed his forehead. "What are _you_ doing throwing wrenches at guests' heads at 2 A.M.?!"

Winry stuck her tongue out at him. "You're not a guest, you're a pest. Besides, you never answered my question."

Ed frowned. "I asked first."

"No, you didn't. Now answer."

Ed rolled his eyes and pointed to the countertop. On it was an open jar of peanut butter and a few apple slices. "I was hungry, idiot."

Winry stared at the countertop. "Is THAT where all our food goes? Into your _gut_ in the middle of the night?"

Ed didn't dignify her comment with a response.

"Well, you're going to have to put up with sharing it, Ed." Winry walked over to the counter and grabbed an apple slice and the knife. She dipped the knife into the peanut butter… and pulled it out empty. "What the…?" She looked into the jar, only to find it totally devoid of peanut butter. "Ed?! You ate ALL the peanut butter?! We got that THIS MORNING!" Then she looked at the apple slice. "How many apples have you had, too? Five?" She looked in the fridge, but all apples, save the one on the counter, were present and accounted for.

Ed rolled his eyes and looked away. "I told you, I was hungry!"

Winry gave him a dead look. "For straight peanut butter?"

Ed fumed. "Like YOU didn't ever do that!!"

Winry retorted with a "No, as a matter of fact, I did not!"

"Actually, it was strawberry jelly, and could you guys shut up? I could hear you from the porch and I'm pretty sure the neighbors could, too."

Winry and Ed both blinked. "Sorry, Al…"

Ed yawned then, and took it as a signal to head back for bed. Winry grabbed her water, but instead of heading back to her room, she sat down on the porch with Alphonse. Once again, she started humming that song absentmindedly.

"_When we paid the price at last, _

_and we are whole once more, _

_life will be the way it was, _

_the way it was before the day she slipped away, _

_together we'll redeem that day!_"

Al looked at her curiously. "What are you singing?"

Winry blinked. "A song I heard on the radio today. It's been stuck in my head all day. For some reason, it reminds me of somebody…."

Al – if he could have – looked thoughtful. "Sing me some. Maybe I can help." Winry nodded and started at the beginning.

"_Haunted by the past, the nightmare that seems so unreal, _

_I wish that I could turn back time _

_and spare the pain that we both feel, _

_and now we've changed, _

_things will never be the same. _

_We were foolish then but our trials served to make us strong. _

_The burdens are not yours alone, _

_you've sought the answers for so long, _

_but they're not free, _

_they cost you more than they cost me… _

_My brother… _

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give _

_to see this through, return the soul to where it lives, _

_and I promise you I'll go anywhere I've been _

_to find a way to make atonement for my sins and see… _

_See your smiling face again!_"

Winry stopped there. "That's the first part. Any idea who it reminds me of?"

Al blinked. "Depressing song, huh? Sorry I can't help you there, Winry. I have absolutely no idea."

They didn't say anything else, and soon, Winry fell asleep on the porch.

…So that's it. It was supposed to be actually about Ed not being able to sleep because of his addiction to peanut butter, but it kind of grew wings and took off from there. Sorry if it's not what you were expecting, Moonrise. ;]


End file.
